Third of June
by tattoohero
Summary: Sergeant Kaja T'Soni takes a visit to the cemetery on the third of June. A short set during the epilogue of "Moving On" I highly recommend reading that story before reading this one.


**Third of June**

3 June 2419

Every year for the past twelve years on this date, Sergeant Kaja T'Soni visits her late bondmate, Dr. Cassandra Mitchell's, grave. Every year, she tells Cass how their sons are doing and how everyone is doing in general. It's something Kaja has done since Cass was taken from her by Jimmy Nichols, but today is her last planned visit. The twins are on Earth spending time together before Eric reports for basic training on the 10th. Kaja, Neena, and Liara are going to New York to see Eric one last time before he leaves and so Kaja can bring Derek home for the summer before he goes to Chicago to start college in the fall.

Kaja takes off from work early, so she can be alone with Cass. Some years she stops and talks to her father's grave and some years she doesn't. If she has time, Kaja wants to update her father on a few things too. She sits with her legs crossed, looking down at Cass's headstone. It reads: _Dr. Cassandra Mitchell, PhD; Born 9 October 2353; Died 3 June 2407; Loving Mother and Bondmate_ There is also two yellow roses engraved on both sides of Cass' name. The color for the roses cost her more, but Kaja didn't care and still thinks it was credits well spent. The headstone is simple, but looks nice with the roses being yellow instead of being the gray color of the headstone.

Kaja places a yellow rose on the headstone. She still misses Cass and every day she still wishes the human was with her, but she's not. Because Cass is gone, Kaja has moved on, but it hasn't always been easy for her to still not feel the guilt for what happened to her bondmate. "I miss you, Cass. I'll always miss you. I still love you and I doubt I'll ever stop loving you." Kaja lies on her side, with her right hand, propping up her head. "You'd be so proud of the twins, Cass. Eric has joined the Alliance military to be a field medic. He's the fourth generation from my side of the family to serve in the military and plus all those who served the Alliance on your side. It wasn't hard for me to give him my approval when he asked me for it. I hated the situation that got Eric to change, but it got him to see what he was doing was not what he wanted. I'm proud of him for that, but Karrera got the worst of it. She's doing great too."

Kaja sits up, so she can run her hand over the headstone. "Derek earned a scholarship to the Art Institute in Chicago. Dray put a two of Derek's painting on display as a favor to Gaia and to everyone's surprise he sold one. It was an oil painting of the mountain view from our backyard. He could have sold them both, but the other painting was of Karrera and she wanted it back. Plus he sold a pencil drawing as part of a fund raiser with the honor society he's a member of. Cass, Derek is so talented. I'm amazed at every piece he does. He has definitely grown as an artist since those crayon drawings of me when he was a young boy. The ones we always hung on the refrigerator. I still have every one of those drawings. Eric's too. Plus all the crafts they made at school."

"I suppose I should tell you more about what is going on with Karrera. She's doing great, Cass. Who would have thought when she arrived at our apartment door with old, worn clothes the type of person she has turned into? Cass, I still can't believe she is clerking for Matriarch Pavva. I don't think she likes living on the Citadel very much. Karrera hasn't complained about it, but I get the feeling she'd rather be back in asari space over living on the Citadel. It's only for a few more years then I see her moving again. Actually, I see her moving often. More than an attorney should, but Karrera wants to explore and work in a district attorney's office at the same time. I'm not sure how that is going to work out for her, but I won't try to deter her from it."

The asari looks over her shoulder to see her former partner and best friend, Ben Livingstone, sitting on a bench, waiting. Kaja comes to visit Cass' grave every year and Ben is always near by. Ben knows exactly what time Kaja leaves work and about how long she will spend at the cemetery. No one knows Kaja better besides her family than Ben. They've been best friends for three decades and were partners for almost two decades. Kaja nods her head at the human, letting him know she knows he's there. He smiles and returns the nod. _You're a wonderful friend, Ben. Thanks for always having my back._ "Ben's here. I thought you should know. I have something else I need to share with you. I always come here on this date to sit and tell you what is going on with me and the kids. Since they're adults and no longer live at home. Well, Karrera and Eric are already gone and Derek isn't far behind. I won't have as much to tell you when it comes to them."

Kaja clears her throat then continues, "I've told you about Neena. I love her and I think you would really like her. Both of you are so much alike and so different at the same time, it's amazes me how lucky I've been. First with you and now with her. Both of you came into my life when I needed someone the most and neither of you left me when things were at its worst. You'll always have a special place in my heart, Cass and I'll always love you and miss you. Neena and I are getting bonded Saturday and I won't be coming to visit like I have been for the past twelve years. It makes since for my visits to stop with the twins being adults and moving on in their lives. It is finally time for me to move completely on with Neena. I know this is what you always wanted from me."

The asari wipes away the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "I always hated those talks we had lying in bed after Jimmy escaped. I was so sure I could keep you safe. Your death will forever haunt me. I've learned to deal with my guilt, so I don't dwell on it any more." She looks down at the headstone, looking at the two yellow roses. A faint smirk appears when she remember how sexy Cass looked in yellow. She kisses her fingers then touches the rose to the left of Cass' name. "Well, I think it's time for me to head home and cook dinner. If I know Ben, he'll want to talk to me before I get to the car. Bye Cass. I can't say when I'll come back to visit. But know this, I will always love you." Kaja stands, wipes her tears, then walks towards her best friend.

Ben stands once Kaja gets closer, "Are you doing okay, Kaja? I know today is a rough day for you." He smacks her upper arm in his normal greeting.

"Yea, I'm good. I'm glad you're here. It's been twelve years, Ben and I still miss her. I am still in love with Cass and yet I am in love with Neena too. How is that even possible?" asks Kaja when she places her hand on his shoulder.

"Probably because you have a big enough heart to love them both. I've yet to see you come here and not shed a tear or two. Today was no different. Cass was taken from you and the boys by a scumbag con with a grudge. I still feel some guilt too, Kaja. I still feel not only did the department let Cass down, but so did the Alliance." Ben and Kaja start walking towards the parking lot. Ben continues talking, "I will say this, Sarge, Cass would be very proud of the twins. I know you are and so would she. Eric turned out to be a good kid. Who knew?"

Kaja playfully bumps Ben. "I always knew Eric was a good kid. He just needed something to wake him up to that fact. He leaves for basic Monday. He's not my little boy anymore. Where did the time go?"

Ben bumps Kaja back. "I couldn't say where it went, Kaja. Where does time go?" He points to the sky with a sly grin on his face. "You need to tell Derek to trim those side burns of his. They are obnoxious looking and I'm surprised you haven't said anything to him about it."

"He's an adult, what can I say to him? Plus, he's an artist, Ben. I don't care what their hair or facial hair looks like as long as they stay out of trouble and do well in school. Both did that. Eric has kept clean shaven with his short hair since I made him wear it that way after you busted him. Derek always got good grades and didn't get into too much trouble, so I let Derek be Derek. He got a scholarship to the college he wanted to attend. Bushy sideburns or not, he's got unbelievable talent and I don't think he's hit anywhere near his peak as an artist," replies Kaja.

They stand near Ben's car with Ben leaning against the door, "Talented or not, Sarge, those sideburns look ridiculous. If he trimmed them, they would look much nicer." Ben puts his left hand on Kaja's right shoulder. "I know how hard things were for you at times these past few years. Not only did you come out stronger for it, you raised two pretty good kids at the same time. They might be weird at times, but one only needs to look at who raised them to understand why." Ben grins from ear to ear.

"Ha! Thanks Ben. I did the best I could. Neena, you, and everyone else I'm close with helped as well. They've had a lot of adult influence in their lives and at times I think Eric thought too many." Kaja leans against Ben's skycar with her arms folded. "Those same people would have been there if Cass was still with us. Well, expect for Neena." Kaja glances at Ben, who is grinning like a goofball. "Are you sure you and Belinda are okay with missing our bonding ceremony on Saturday?"

Ben moves so he can open his car door. "When you and Neena come home next week, what will be different from it is today? Besides the new piece of jewelery you will be wearing around your wrist?"

Kaja smacks Ben's arm then gives him a hug. "Nothing. You and Belinda will have to come over for dinner once we get back. I'll let you know when." She turns to leave then stops to say, "Thanks Ben. I'll see you later."

"We'll do that. And my pleasure, Sarge," replies Ben as he gets into his car.

Kaja gets into her skycar without taking the time to stop by her father's grave. She still misses her father, but like with Cass, she has moved forward with her life and no longer lets her grief consume her. While Cass witnessed Kaja during her darkest time personally, Neena witnessed the worst time she had as a parent to date. During the drive home, Kaja starts thinking about "what ifs" then quickly pushes those thoughts aside. Things happen for a reason and that is something Kaja has always believed in.

There's been a few things that have happened over the decades, Kaja has yet to see the reason for it. She has the belief there is a reason even if she doesn't understand why. That is what makes the galaxy a big mysterious place. Some things fit and make sense, while other things never fit and never make sense, but they are there for a reason. Some times, Kaja thinks the unexplained is there to test their resolve. To see if they have what it takes to overcome the rough patches and grow as a person.

The Third of June is a date Kaja will always remember as the day she lost her first bondmate. She knows Neena's life like Cass' is a fraction of her own. Her only hope is her time with Neena last longer than the two decades she had with Cass. As Kaja parks the car in the driveway, she hopes where ever Cass' soul went, she approves of her decision to stop the yearly visits and is almost certain she does. Kaja has a content grin on her face as she enters the house. The Third of June will always be a dark day for the asari, but she's not going to let one bad day ruin anything she has in her future. Her future is with the turian she so adores, Neena Vakarian.

**A/N:** This is the last story for a few weeks. I have been working on something, I might have it ready some time next month. When exactly, I can not say.

This is something I thought about putting in the epilogue for "Moving On" then didn't. I still wanted to share this scene. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
